


The Girl With Two Souls

by marcbanaba



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Volume 3 (RWBY), Soul Bond, Volume 4 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcbanaba/pseuds/marcbanaba
Summary: Yang, still recovering from losing everything, is unexpectedly dragged into a centuries-old war, full of magic and immortals and other things that shouldn't existWell, at least she's not alone anymore. Too bad that her tag along was her old headmaster. Who was also immortal. And is stuck in her head. Kinda reminds her of that book Blake reads...(Ozpin reincarnates into Yang AU)
Relationships: Ozpin & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 30
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic I've made featuring Yang and a voice in her head. Someone call me out if this becomes a pattern. I was inspired by ElectricAngel's fic, My Own Worst Enemy. Give it a read! 
> 
> This would update as sporadically as Hearts and Mettle, as I write whatever comes to mind.

Yang was no stranger to nightmares. Not since Beacon.

Her nightmares were usually the same. Adam shows up, kills her or slices something off and then she wakes up. Sometimes her mind throws in something new; maybe Ruby was there and dies trying to protect her. Sometimes Weiss shows up only to be dragged away by some unseen force. Blake appearing in her nightmares comes and goes, but it was still painful whenever she appears.

However, she never had an entirely _new_ nightmare. And nothing as weird as this.

_She was kneeling on a cold stone floor. Her arms (both arms?) and legs were bounded by chains, and she was gagged. The clothes she's wearing are stained with blood, and she had a sinking feeling that at least some of it was hers if the pain in her ribs was what she thought it was. Her body feels... different. Not like they drugged her with something, just that it didn't feel right._

_She was surrounded by enemies, each wearing faces that at the same time didn't recognize and know all too well. The room they were in was big and spacious, with an empty throne near the end of the room. She found that she was positioned to have her facing the throne_

_A door behind her opens, and she hears footsteps that, for some reason, has goosebumps crawling up her neck._

_"Hello again..." A female voice calls out, that sends chills up her spine. And that was before she's actually seen her captor. "Ozma."_

_Yang couldn't believe what she was seeing. Chalk-white skin, black veins and blood red eyes. It looked like a human woman, but everything else screamed Grimm._

_Yang found that she couldn't catch her breath. A distant part of her mind said that she was hyperventilating, but right now she just wanted to wa_ ke up- 

Yang startled out of bed, eyes wide and red, her heart racing. She took deep breaths, trying to calm down. The moonlight peeked through the curtains, showing her how late it still is.

As her eyes faded from red to lilac, she thought back to her nightmare. That was... new. Just as horrifying as Adam, but she had reason to get nightmares from him. He cut off her arm after all.

But a Grimm woman? One that kidnapped her? It was something that came from some cheesy horror movie, not something that should wake her up in the middle of the night. There were other mysteries too. How did she recognize the figures in her dream, despite definitely never meeting them before? (She's sure she would remember where she saw that crocodile Faunus before.) Why did that Grimm woman call her Ozma?

... Why was she wondering about this? It was a nightmare. She probably read the whole thing from one of Ruby's comics and forgot about it, only for it to return to her in a nightmare. Ignoring the fact that she's become so _pathetic_ as to have nightmares from a comic book, she sighs and goes back to sleep. Might as well get what rest she can. If she still gets tired, she can make a mug of coffee later.

Wait, coffee? Why coffee? She hates the stuff. Energy drinks are her source of caffeine, not that.

 **"It's really not that bad. There are many variations of coffee. Mocha, latte, maybe even something sweeter if you'd prefer."** Says a voice, from somewhere she couldn't see. Yang immediately gets out of bed, eyes red and angry, her only arm curled into a fist. Who was that?!

 **"My apologies Miss Xiao-Long, I've forgotten to introduce myself. You may remember me."** Says the voice, which sounds like it's talking right into her ear, maybe even closer. **"I'm your old headmaster, Ozpin."**


	2. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang panics. Taiyang worries. Ozpin plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So an explanation on why Yang is the ozcarnation, and not someone like Ruby, or Blake, or any other character that everyone suggested in AO3/Tumblr/Discord (not annoyed, just an example)
> 
> In truth it's less of Yang herself and more of the people around her. Raven hates Oz, Qrow trusts him, Taiyang probably knows about the reincarnation stuff and Summer definitely died on a mission for him. There's also the fact I love torturing my favorite characters and Yang dealing with the fact that she will functionally die via "Death of Personality", plus the angst with the rest of RWB dealing with what is basically a death sentence for Yang will be painful, and everyone reading this will hopefully enjoy their pain.
> 
> Also the story but angst is pretty neat too.

"Bullcrap!" Yang shouts, still looking around for the asshat messing with her. A voice-throwing semblance from outside maybe? She turns to the window above her bed and opens the window, looking outside. No one.

 **"I assure you, I am who I say I am."** The voice says again. **"Perhaps if you calm down-"** Was she going insane? **"You're perfectly-"**

"Shut up!" Yang shouts again, panicking now. "Shut up, shut upshutupshutupshut- _"_ Yang mutters, hair burning and eyes red.

"Yang?!" A voice from outside her door shouts. It bursts open, revealing Taiyang Xiao-Long, obviously worried. "Are you okay? I heard you shouting." 

Yang looks at her father, red turning to lilac. "You didn't hear him?" Yang asks.

"Hear... what?"

 **"Yang."** The voice cuts in. **"You're the only one who can hear me."** It says gently.

Yang falls to her knees clutching her head with her only arm. A telepathy semblance. That had to be the explanation. Otherwise, she was either going insane or the voice _really_ is Ozpin.

And one of those possibilities was much more likely than the other.

* * *

**Ozpin sighed. Looking through his student's eyes, he sees Taiyang start embracing her, asking her what's wrong. He couldn't blame Yang for reacting that way though, some of his earlier incarnations have reacted the same, sometimes worse. Although Miss Xiao-Long had reacted a tad bit out of character, going straight from rage to panic attack. Something to look into later.**

**He decides to stay silent now. Obviously, his presence was causing the girl stress, and she's had far too many stressful events happen to her than any teenager should.**

**He wanders Yang's mindscape, looking through her memories, a trick he's picked up centuries ago, which helped quite a bit in understanding new hosts. It would also help him catch up with the rest of Remnant's new happenings. Being dead usually meant you can't keep up with the news. It shouldn't disturb Yang, and he will let her keep her privacy.**

**Now let's see... the CCT is down. Beacon has fallen, and-**

**Oh.**

**Oh Miss Nikos. Another child he had failed in this eternal war.**

**And Miss Xiao-Long's panic could be understood. PTSD and abandonment issues resurfacing from her team having broken apart is not a very healthy mix.**

**He can help with her new disability, no doubt. He's lost limbs before in different lives, and he knows how it feels. He would rather that Yang rest in her home and recover at her own pace, however...**

**Salem has struck one of the academies, stealing the rest of the maiden power and simultaneously shaking the kingdoms to it's core. He's lucky she hadn't found the relic of choice, but now Salem has the fall maiden at her side, along with spreading distrust between the Kingdoms and fear amongst it's populace.**

**Ozpin needs to collect the relics, meet up with James, Leonardo and Theodore. They must strike back against Salem before she makes her next move.**

**Like it or not, Ozpin needs Yang. Remnant needs her.**

**Otherwise, they are doomed.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that Oz has had female incarnations before, mostly because it would be inevitable that he would get a like-minded soul of a different gender, which is why no confusion over incarnating in the opposite sex. Mostly just confusion on how Yang "Puns are my sense of humor" Xiao-Long is a like-minded soul.


	3. Arms and Agreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang's stubborn. Ozpin is patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, going to be honest.
> 
> I have no idea if I'm gonna have the bumbleby ship in this fic. Or any ship with yang in it for that matter.  
> It's not that I'm not a fan (HaM already has the ship) but Yang's new situation with Ozpin might have the potential to be... wrong. Don't know how to explain it without setting a fire in my comments, but yeah.
> 
> Just a maybe though. There's still a chance I'll put the bees in. Just have to think on it first.

It's been a week since Yang's freakout. A week since she woke up with a voice in her head.

The good news is she's gotten used to ignoring it. The bad news is...

**"Now Miss Xiao-Long, there's no need for the hostility."**

She _had_ to get used to it.

Yang hadn't told her dad yet. She doesn't want him to think there's _another_ thing wrong with her.

**"Taiyang isn't like that. You know that best. He's your father."**

"Shut up..." Yang mumbles. She sitting on the couch, mindlessly watching television. Sue her, what else can she do? 

**"Go outside, perhaps? You've become rusty, Yang. By know you've grown weaker."**

Yang ignores the voice. Calling it 'Ozpin' would probably be an insult to her old teacher. If she just ignores the voice, it would go away.

**"Firstly, that's not how you deal with a mental illness. Second, I _am_ Ozpin. You're just too stubborn to listen-"**

Yang turns the volume up, then looks through the channels. There has to be something that could distract her.

_"...with no end in sight. Try as they might, the local Huntsmen and Huntresses can't seem to get a hold of the situation at Beacon Academy-"_

Nope.

_"...though the fail-safes have supported wireless communication within the kingdom, the loss of the CCT Tower continues to prevent contact with the outside world. Talks with Atlas officials regarding repairs have so far—"_

Nope again. Third time's the charm?

_"Multiple rumors continue to circulate as to who was behind the attacks at the Vytal Festival Tournament."_

Yang sits up, her eyes widening. The voice in her head was silent.

_"While no one knows for sure, officials have confirmed that high-ranking White Fang member, Adam Taurus was present for the attack. Any and all attempts to bring him into custody have been met with brutal force—"_

Yang turns off the T.V. Alright voice, outside it is. You win this- 

"I'm home!" A voice, not from her or her head rings out. Thankfully it's one she recognizes.

Yang sets the remote down and leans her head backward on the couch, looking up at her father. "Hey dad."

**"Ah, Taiyang. Miss Xiao-Long, please, I need you to-"**

_"Oh great, this again."_

**"Yang, I assure you, if you could just explain to him our situation-"**

_"Then dad will think I'm nuts. I'll deal with you myself."_

**"Looking up about mental illnesses will not 'deal with me'-!"**

"Guess what just came in? I can't wait for you to try this!" Taiyang comes back into the room holding a white box, giving Yang something to distract herself from her unwelcome mind-intruder... guy.

It sounded better in her head.

**"It did not."**

"Well?" Taiyang prodded, setting the box down on the table in front of her. On the lid, it shows the symbol of Atlas.

Yang hesitates before finally removing the lid, revealing- 

"Brand new, state of the art Atlas tech. You know, I thought I was gonna have to pull some strings, call in a few favors, but you earned this one all on your own, kiddo."

A stark white robotic arm. The voice was silent again, and she had the vision of a man, with _**half your body replaced with prosthetics. Oh James, are you-**_

"-alright there kiddo?" Yang snaps back to reality, her father looking at her with concern. "You kinda zoned out on me there."

Yang blinked. What was that? "Huh? Sorry, I'm just... confused."

Taiyang patted her shoulder. "It's alright. Anyways, General Ironwood had one of his top scientists working on this for you. Did it before I could even ask."

Yang looked down on the arm again. Now that she got a good look without any jumpscare cyborgs, it _does_ look state of the art, but...

"Well? Going to try it on?" Taiyang asks.

"I uh... I'm not feeling too great right now. Maybe later?"

Her father deflates. He puts a hand on his neck. "Well... alright."

Yang goes up to her room, catching her father flash a reassuring smile as she goes up.

**"Oh Miss Xiao-Long..."**

* * *

"I want you to prove it."

**Ozpin perks up. They were in Yang's bedroom. Well, the bedroom Yang claimed as her new room. Her real room was behind the door at the end of the hallway, her and Miss Rose's. But sleeping there without her sister felt... wrong to Miss Xiao-Long.**

**Ozpin could understand.** **"Prove what?"**

"That you're not just some kind of... stress disorder. That you're really Ozpin."

**"You couldn't have done this sooner? Perhaps a week ago?" Ozpin jests.**

Yang groans. "Just do something! I'm tired of wondering if I'm crazy or not."

**"I can assure you, you're perfectly sane."**

"I'm talking to a voice in my head, how sane can I be?"

**"I didn't say you were normal. Just sane."**

"Ugh. You _are_ just as cryptic as him." Yang flops on the bed. "But I need more than a voice. Prove it."

**"Very well. Have you ever been to Haven? Do you think you could describe the headmaster's office?"**

"What? No. How would I-"

**"Try. Right now."**

Yang sighs. "It's probably, it's..." Yang's eyes widens. She sits up on her bed. "It's autumn-colored... with a large mahogany desk. There's a small table with chairs in a corner for guests, with a tea set that... I... I gave him." She stops. "How... do I know that?"

**"Because I helped build that school, and the tea set was a gift to the man running it now."**

Yang stands up. "I... that's not proof! I could have read it somewhere, or made it all up! That's..."

**"Well, if you're still skeptical, there _is_ one more test to prove that I am in fact, _not_ a figment of your imagination."**

"... I don't want to tell dad." Yang mumbles.

**"... I know you're afraid. But I assure you, he _knows_ about me, and he won't treat you any differently."**

"How can I trust you?" Yang asks, knowing there was still a chance she was talking to air.

**"To be honest, you don't have a reason. But do you trust your father?"**

"Yeah..."

**"Then trust him to know what to do, whether I am real or not."**

Yang was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad y'all like this mess of a fanfic. I'll do my best not to disappoint you.


	4. Fathers and Teachers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So expect a new chapter for HaM soon!"  
> So that was a straight-up lie.
> 
> Just had writer's block for Hearts but full of ideas for Two Souls. Sucks, but I guess I don't actually have a schedule for my writing. Glad for the popularity of it though. I honestly never thought that HaM would get so popular, and it looks like TGWTS is also getting tons of hits. I have more ideas for fics coming soon, but I'll hold them back as I already have my hands full with Mettle!Yang and Yang-pin.
> 
> Enjoy the fourth chapter of The Girl With Two Souls!

Taiyang was worried about Yang. Well, more worried than usual.

It started a week ago, after Yang woke up screaming from another nightmare. The day after that she shut herself in her room, and then the day after _that_ she was acting… strange. Sometimes she was quiet, which was the new normal for his daughter, and other times she was murmuring under her breath, looking like she was talking to herself.

Of course Taiyang tried to approach her about it, but Yang had brushed him off, saying it was none of his business.

He had thought that the arm Ironwood had gifted her would get her out of her funk, or at the very least make her _smile_ , but that didn't work.

Sometimes, he wished Yang would just talk to him.

"Dad?" Well, speak of the devil. Taiyang turned around to see his daughter. Strange, Yang was usually asleep by now.

“Oh, hey, sweetheart,” he greets his daughter with a smile. “Sleep not working out?”

Yang blinked. "Uh, no- I mean, I'm sleeping better, but that's not why I'm… not sleeping."

Taiyang frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I came down to ask you a question, actually!" Yang says, suddenly sheepish. "Maybe more, depending on your answer."

Alright, that's cryptic. "Okay…?"

"Right! Uh… what was Headmaster Ozpin like?" 

"What?" Of all the things Taiyang thought Yang would ask, asking about her (presumably) dead headmaster wasn't on the list.

"Like- what do you know about him? His home life, his semblance, his secrets, stuff like that." Yang says, face a little red.

"… Not much." A ton, but Yang didn't need to hear that. "He is- _was_ , a good man, but I didn't know him all that well" He hated lying to his daughter, but to be fair he didn't expect her to suddenly ambush him with questions about his body-hopping, thousand year old boss. "What's with the sudden interest?"

Yang seemed to be thinking for a response, her face scrunched into a grimace. "I- I'm just curious?" Yang says, unconvincingly.

Taiyang raised an eyebrow. "Yang..." 

Yang laughed, incredibly forced. "It's... crazy. You'll think I'm crazy." She looks down.

"Oh honey..." Taiyang pulls Yang into a careful hug. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" 

Yang hugged him back with her one arm. "I'm just... scared."

"And that's okay. You're just a kid after all. It's alright to be scared, especially after what happened to you."

"It's... not just that, anymore." Yang pulled away from her father and took a deep breath. "I... hear his voice. In my head."

 _What?_ Taiyang looked at Yang incredulously. 

"I-It started last week, that night in my room. I didn't know what was happening and I know it sounds crazy but I _swear_ that he's there and I'm-" Yang was cut off by Taiyang hugging her again, a bit too tight.

"..." Taiyang was silent for some time. "... What's Oz saying now?"

"He's saying... I'd like my cane back?"

Taiyang only hugged Yang tighter.

* * *

"... So what's... this?"

**"Perhaps you could elaborate, Miss Xiao-Long?"**

" _This_. The whole thing with you in my head. Is it your semblance?"

**"Of a sort."**

"Why are you still so cryptic? The whole 'me thinking you're made up' stuff was because you were so vague about everything!"

**"I tried to explain, you just didn't listen. Worry not, all will be revealed in time."**

"This about the guy dad went to get?" Yang asks. Taiyang had pretty much rushed out after making sure she wasn't going to break down into tears (it was close, but he didn't need to know that) talking about 'needing to get someone'.

**"The 'guy' is a _she_ , but yes." Ozpin corrected.**

"Hm." Five seconds of blissful silence passed. "God, this is so weird."

**"God _s"_**

"What-"

"I'm back!" Taiyang announces, opening the door. "Hey Yang, hey Oz."

"Hey dad." Yang greets her father. "Find who you're looking for?"

"Uh, yeah. You might recognize her actually, it's-"

"Hello again, Miss Xiao-Long."

Yang's eyes widened in surprise. Yeah, she definitely remembered that voice. Hard to forget it when most of the time it was telling her to go to detention.

A familiar figure walked through the door. Clad in her usual white blouse and purple cape, Glynda Goodwitch, her former teacher and the current headmistress of Beacon Academy.

"I'm glad you've recovered." Ms. Goodwitch says. "But I suppose you'd like answers for you and Ozpin's predicament."

"Uh, yeah, kinda." Yang mutters. She sits down on the couch, still surprised by her old teacher's sudden appearance. "You know about Ozpin's semblance?"

**"I never said it was my semblance. Only that you may describe it that way." Ozpin buts in.**

Of course Ozpin's still being cryptic. Yang's honestly surprised she never found it annoying before.

"Yes." Glynda says, looking down at Yang. "Although, I'd have never expected _you_ to be his latest host. No offense." She admits, looking at Taiyang, who has decided to sit on the table in front of Yang.

"Yang, the situation with you and Ozpin's is... complicated. Honestly, the truth's kinda insane." Taiyang says.

Yang smirked. "Dad, I have a voice in my head and you're both acting like that's normal. Nothing's gonna faze me anymore."

Glynda and Taiyang looked at each other. "Very well then." Glynda begins.

"What's your favorite fairytale?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh Yang feels a lil bit ooc but to be fair she's a mess of trauma with a voice in her head so it's fair that she's all but crying for her dad. Hope I didn't disappoint!
> 
> I'll try to update Hearts and Mettle. Just gotta drink that imagination juice.


	5. Realizations and Resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter reads weird! Real life has decided to suplex me and I have no idea if the quality of my writing has taken a dip. Hope you enjoy!

"Let me get this straight. Magic's real."

"Yeah."

"Ozpin, the guy in my head, is an immortal with the ability to reincarnate in another person's body."

"Correct, Miss Xiao-Long."

"And he's like this because the Brother Gods, who _also_ exist, cursed him because he couldn't stop the Queen of the Grimm, who is also immortal."

**"That's the short story."**

Yang frowned. "And what does this make me? Just his 100th-something body?"

Taiyang cringed. "... Kinda." He admits, but quickly goes to reassure her. "It's not like Oz is anymore important than _you_ , but-"

"Don't beat around the bush, Taiyang." Glynda says, ever the professional. "What your father is trying to say is that we _need_ Ozpin, now more than ever. Beacon's fallen. The CCT is down. The kingdoms are divided. We were lucky that Miss Rose had frozen the Wyvern back at the tower, otherwise Vale itself would have fallen as well."

_"What?_

**"Miss Rose has her own secrets, Miss Xiao-Long."**

_"Don't tell me she's magicky too..."_

Ozpin's silence was telling. 

"So what, you want me to go find Salem and take her down? I'm not exactly _armed and ready_." Yang says, waving her stump.

Taiyang hid his smirk at the pun while Goodwitch sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and showing an extraordinary amount of patience.

"Of course we're not asking you to fight Salem yourself. We-" Glynda paused for a moment. "-have no idea what to do." She admits.

_"Huh?"_

"Funnily enough, we haven't actually... _fought_ Salem." Taiyang butts in. "Sure, Qrow spies on her from time to time-" _Uncle Qrow's a spy?_ "-but all we ever really did was... prepare for the worst."

 **"I suppose I must take some responsibility for that."** Ozpin says, only heard by Yang. **"I was always so focused on keeping the peace that I haven't really thought of Salem doing something right under my nose."** He sighed. **"It was foolish of me to think that _I_ was the only one making a long term plan."**

"In other words, we're inexperienced." Glynda says. "Ozpin always said he had a plan if something like this were to happen, although it was vague."

_"Well? Do you have a plan?"_

**"Yes, but may I have the room for the moment? I need to speak to them."**

_"What do you mean?"_

**"... I'll be borrowing your body."** Sensing Yang's panic, he quickly continues. **"It would only be for a moment, and you'll still be around, I'm just... Taking the wheel, as you say."**

_"... Alright. Don't do anything stupid."_

Yang suddenly closed her eyes, and-

* * *

-Ozpin opened them, Yang's eyes now a shade of green.

**_"Oh man, this is weird..." Yang mutters, now a disembodied voice._ **

_"Again, it's only temporary, and I will always ask permission."_

Ozpin then looks back to the pair in front of him, and smirks. "Taiyang, Glynda, so good to see you again." Ozpin says, in his own voice thankfully. While vocal chords don't usually change so easily, magic helped change his voice to his liking, usually using it to help avoid confusion. Another trick he had picked up over the years.

**_"You usually think this much?"_ **

"It really is you." Glynda says, suddenly leaning into the chair looking much more tired than before.

"Hey... Oz?" Taiyang looks uncomfortable. To be fair to the man, his daughter is now his boss, in some sense. "Oh man, this weird..."

Ozpin chuckles, but then his smile quickly fades. He faces the two of them now, serious. "I must look for the maidens and make sure the relics are still out of Her reach." He explains. "Particularly Knowledge and Destruction, they're the most vulnerable right now."

"That's quite rash." Glynda states. "She _wants_ the relics. The attack on Beacon proves that. Isn't it dangerous?"

"I have to agree Oz. I mean, Knowledge doesn't have any questions for the next hundred years, right?" Taiyang asks, frowning. 

"... Yes." Ozpin says after a slight hesitation. "But a hundred years isn't very long for Salem. Anyhow, Destruction doesn't have that sort of limit. We need to make sure that the relics are safe where they are, and move them if needed."

"How about us?" Taiyang crosses his arms. "You don't expect us to sit around while you and Yang go off saving the world, right?"

"You and Glynda must stay here." He answers back, looking up at Taiyang. It was hard looking professional while you're shorter. "Beacon still needs to be cleared of the Grimm, and you're two of my finest students. I'll contact Qrow after I..." He looked down on Yang's one hand, clenching it into a fist. "Get into shape."

_**"Gee, thanks Oz, not insulting at all." Yang says, her tone making it obvious she was joking.**_

_"We both know it's true." Ozpin shoots back, a smirk blooming on Yang's face._

* * *

Yang was finally back in her body, lying on her bed. Today was... exhausting.

**"What's on your mind?"**

Yang stares up on the ceiling. "... I'm not going to be around for long, aren't I?" She mutters quietly, but Ozpin hears it all the same.

 **"... How did you find out?"** He asks, his voice carrying a tinge of guilt.

"Your thoughts are my thoughts, remember? And you always sounded so damn _guilty_ , like you were feeling sorry for me. At first I thought it was because of you butting in my privacy or being apologetic about suddenly being in my head, but now..." Yang trails off. "Does dad know?"

**"No one knows how my curse exactly works, just that it's random. So, no." Ozpin was silent for a moment. "Do you want to tell him?"**

"Honestly? I have no idea. It'd just worry him to death." She sighed.

**"... You're taking this extraordinarily well."**

"Maybe it just haven't hit me yet." She laughed hysterically. "I'm basically going to _die_."

All was quiet for a moment.

"Fuck it." Yang mutters, looking over at the prosthetic beside her bed. "How long do I have?"

**"I... don't know. The merge is slow. It depends, really."**

"Right." Yang sits up, grabbing the white prosthetic.

**"What are you doing?"**

"I've wasted too much time, staying here and feeling sorry for myself." She stands up. "I guess me finding out I'm dying was the slap in the face I needed to get up."

She looks at the metal arm in her hand.

"If these are gonna be my last days on Remnant, I might as well make the most of it."

* * *

Taiyang was tending to the garden. Goodwitch had left yesterday, still needing to defend Beacon from more Grimm. She did assure him that she'll be back, as soon as the Grimm have been thinned out a bit.

He sighed. While he _was_ glad that Oz was back, he was worried about Yang. Is she ready to fight? Has she recovered enough to fight a war that's been going on for centuries?

He heard the door open as he was watering the sunflowers, and looked over to see Yang, wearing her prosthetic and looking at the metal fingers as she moved it. Blue eyes met lilac.

"You sure you're ready firecracker?" Taiyang smirks, hands on his hips.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Yang smirks back, both metal and flesh fingers curling into a fist.

"Alright then." Taiyang says, going in a fighting stance. "Let's begin."

* * *

**"... You're not going to tell him, are you?"**

_"No. I'm not going to tell any of them."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest, I honestly doubt that the current Ozlumminati had done anything against Salem other than long-term plans that would take years to come to fruition. It's not like Salem had a kingdom they could attack against, or an actual location that they can drop a dust-nuke on to set her back. So they probably put plans in place for when she *does* attack. If I were in their shoes I would probably be thinking that Salem was creating an army of Grimm to try and destroy the kingdoms in one fell swoop. So they built defences: Ironwood with his machines and armies, Oz looking for the maidens, and the other two kingdoms training huntsmen specifically trained to fight Grimm.  
> No wonder everyone was freaking out at the Fall. They weren't ready.
> 
> Also, I've tweaked Ozpin's plan a bit. He's not gathering all the relics in this fic: just making sure Salem can't get them herself. Choice was hidden by Ozpin, Atlas has a ton of defenses to make sure no one even looks at the vault without a dust cannon up your rear (bar Salem sending a Grimm army, but what are the chances of that happening?) so the only "vulnerable" vaults are Destruction and Knowledge. Two Souls Oz is just making sure that Salem can't get them, or making it as hard as possible for her to find it to delay her and make a plan.


	6. In Two Minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! My wifi cut out and I ran out of data so I just took a page out of my grandad's book and just wrote the old fashioned way with a pen.
> 
> He got pretty pissed when there was a page missing from his book though. Something about medical documents.

Yang had always trained. Sometimes as a way to let off steam, sometimes because she didn't want her body to fall into old habits. Lifting weights, using a punching bag, or sometimes just pushups, she's always made sure she stayed in shape.

Well, not always. Unless you count lying down in bed doing nothing other than feeling sorry for yourself 24/7 as a physical activity. She did that for a whole month before she finally decided to get up and do something. So she... just went through the motions, doing the chores she did back when she had two arms when she was still training for Beacon back at Signal. Sometimes she just stared at the T.V., not really watching what's going on the screen. She knew that was probably depression, and she liked to think she was getting better, then-

Then Ozpin started talking in her head and she figured out she was dying. 

That... sucked. She knew she should probably react more to that- maybe some crying and shouting, or lying depressed in her bed.

But she's done that already, hasn't she? She's already gone through three stages of grief and was stuck on 'Depression' for months. Might as well skip to 'Acceptance'.

Or maybe she's subconsciously knew she wouldn't live that long. After all, it's not like professional huntresses had a long lifespan.

Still, Yang had decided that she wasn't going to waste away until Ozpin eventually took over, doing nothing. Besides, what dad, Ozpin and Glynda revealed to her... She couldn't just ignore that. Not when the entire world was at stake.

She knew that there would be hurdles: Salem herself was an obvious one, and the 'Merge', as Oz put it, was a distant but inevitable fate for her.

She probably should have expected for this to be one.

"Ughhh… I haven't felt this tired since forever…" Yang groans, lying on the ground, sweat all over her body.

**"You should have expected this. Your body's out of shape, and while usually you could have gone on longer, you don't have the same stamina you used to have six months ago."**

"You know, if you take that out of context-"

 **"We both know what I meant, Miss Xiao-Long."** Ozpin cuts in.

Yang laughs out loud, finally getting up. Her dad was back in the house, making lunch while Yang thought she could squeeze in at least fifteen minutes more training, even though she had already begun feeling her limbs starting to burn. She's gone on longer, after all. Obviously, it turned out she was wrong.

 **"It's nothing to be ashamed of."** Ozpin says, sensing her thoughts (she definitely has to figure that out. Pretty unfair when only Oz can do it) **"You needed time to recover, and you still need to adapt to your prosthetic."**

Yang sighed, bringing up the stark white arm to her face. Even if she's been wearing it more often, it still felt weird to have it attached to her body. Physically, nothing was wrong with it- it's just taking time to adapt.

* * *

**Ozpin sighed in the mental space that served as Miss Xiao-Long's mind. Despite popular belief, no, the mind isn't just a black void. Well, not really. It was full of memories and thoughts, opinions and emotions, all unseen, but if Ozpin were to look around, he'd find them. All of it was within his grasp.**

**Which is why Ozpin refuses to look. Yang still had the right to her privacy, and so he won't peek into her thoughts without her explicit permission. Besides, he had his own thoughts to think about.**

**Yang's attitude was concerning him. The girl had leaped back into training the day she put on her prosthetic, seemingly back to her old self.**

**While in most circumstances this should have relieved Ozpin, it just worries him. Yang had found out about the Merge, and deduced what would happen. Combine that with the fact that magic exists, and an immortal enemy with the power to control Grimm-**

**Ozpin's surprised she hasn't broken down yet. But perhaps he'd underestimated Miss Xiao-Long. Of course, she's already given him her reasons, but the fact remains that her recovery was extraordinarily quick.**

**Perhaps he simply doesn't understand his new host as much as he thinks.**

* * *

Yang was reading a book when she feels Ozpin return from the back of her mind. She doesn't know how he does it (another mind trick she needs to ask Ozpin about) but she can feel when he comes and goes. She's not worried on what Ozpin does back there, he's already assured her that he doesn't peek and he only retreats into her head to think.

Yang has no problem with that. She's just glad for the privacy.

 **"How was dinner with your father?"** Ozpin asks, always polite.

Yang shrugs, turning a page. "Not much happened. He did say Ms. Goodwitch was coming tomorrow to check up on us."

 **"Hm."** Ozpin hummed, and noticed what Yang was reading. **"'The Man With Two Souls'?"**

"Huh? Oh yeah, you heard of it?"

**"Yang, I _wrote_ it."**

"Wait, what? But it says it was written by-" Yang stops, the realization filtering in.

**"Edmund Lyme was one of my former hosts. He was... eccentric, but he had written that book as his experience with 'being of two minds'..."**

"Guess that explains the author's 'mysterious disappearance'..." Yang mutters.

**"Yes. It was... upsetting to leave his partner once the Merge took place, but I had to. It wasn't safe for her."**

"... 'Partner'. By that you mean-"

**"Team partner, yes. Her name was Aurea. She and Edmund were close."**

"... Did you at least say goodbye? Tell her why you had to leave?" Yang asks, a hint of bitterness in her voice that did not go unheard by Ozpin.

 **"..."** Ozpin hesitated, before speaking again. **"... As I said, it wouldn't be safe for her. I... left her a note."**

"..." Silence. "Well, that's _something_ , I guess. Better than just leaving without a word." Yang mutters. It didn't take a genius to figure out she wasn't just talking about Aurea. Snapping the book shut, she lies on her bed.

**"Yang-"**

"Goodnight, Oz." 

Ozpin tries to speak up, but thinks better of it. Yes, he doesn't understand Yang at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all filler. Mostly filler anyways. Can't wait to get Yang on the road but I feel like we need 2-3 more chapters of Yang's recovery and more interactions with Tai and Glynda.


	7. Memories and Mothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, real life's a pain and I'm not an expert writer who can make a thousand words every day. Updates are going to slow down.

_Yang woke up to an ache on her chest. Scratch that- an ache everywhere. Her whole body hurts, why?_

_Opening her eyes, she looked around. She was in a room of some kind, her **hands** bound and chained to the ceiling, leaving herself hanging from her limbs. Before Yang could gather her bearings, she heard a door behind her creak open._

_"Oh Ozma..." That voice. She's heard it before. A week ago. Hundreds of years ago._

_She remembered that the voice used to be kind and caring, before something snapped and it turned into a mockery of the person she **fell in love with**._

_Wait, **love**? How could she ever love-_

_"Speechless?" Salem asks sarcastically, walking into Yang's line of sight. "Has it really been that long since we've last met?"_

_Yang frowned. "No **t** l **o** ng en **o** ug **h**." Yang retorts. Her voice sounded... warped. A mixture of her voice and an unfamiliar one._

_"My, how hurtful. Perhaps this host has made you more aggressive? It's not impossible..." Salem says casually, as if she was talking over tea instead of a prisoner._

" _ **W**_ _ha **t d** o **y** o **u w** a **n** t **, S** a **le** m **?** " Yang asks, already knowing the answer._

_"Don't play dumb old man. You know exactly what I want." Salem hisses, her smug tone gone-_

_And as quickly as it appeared, she calmed herself, her rage buried again. "But to be amiable, I'll play this old song and dance." Salem steps back, holding her hand out. Before Yang's eyes an orb of black light is summoned in the Grimm woman's hand._

_"I'll ask nicely. Where are the relics?" Salem asks, the black orb pulsing._

_Yang said nothing, only looking defiantly at Salem._

_"Hm. Pity. This host has a pretty face." The orb let out a beam of light, going straight for Yang's chest and-_

_Pain. So much pain. She's aware that she's screaming but she couldn't hear it because the beam **burns** and **Salem always did this before finishing her off.**_

_Ithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsandshejustwantsittostop-_

* * *

Yang gasps, heart beating fast, sweat all over her body and her flesh-and-blood hand shaking. Her metal prosthetic clutched it, willing it to calm down.

**"...I'm sorry you had to experience that."**

Yang was silent for a few more minutes, even after Ozpin announced his presence, before speaking.

"What- what was that?" 

**"A memory. An old one at that, long before Huntsmen and Huntresses even existed."**

"...Why that memory?"

Ozpin was silent, and Yang was about to give up getting an answer from him before he speaks again. **"You're not the only soul in this body to get nightmares."**

* * *

 _ **"You turned Uncle Qrow into a bird?"**_ Yang asks incredolously, now a voice in Ozpin's mind for now. _**"Why?"**_

"I needed someone to be able to go through every corner of Remnant unrestricted and unseen, either as a messenger when the CCT can't be relied upon, or as a spy." Ozpin says out loud, walking through a well beaten path in Yang's body, emerald eyes looking around the lush greenery that is Patch's Forest.

Yang had asked Taiyang if she could 'get some fresh air, and he had agreed as long as she comes back before dark. Ozpin had asked Yang for control, to 'stretch his legs', and Yang agreed. Must be boring just being stuck in someone else's body after all. Yang was already trying to nod off to sleep in her own head after a few minutes.

_**"So you turned him into a bird? What if something went wrong?"** _

"There's no need for concern. Qrow had volunteered for it, and can transform back and forth at will. No, drawbacks, no secret curses. Think of it as a semblance."

 ** _"Well, that's a relief."_** Yang mutters, then had a sudden thought. _**"...What kind of bird can Qrow turn into?"**_

"...A crow. I thought it appropriate."

Yang's laughter was uproarious, made even louder by the fact that it was in her own head. Ozpin let her. In fairness, it _was_ a bit of an inside joke to those who knew about Qrow's avian form.

Ozpin continued walking as Yang's laughter slowly died down, hands clasped behind his back as he walked through the forest. Strange, something about the path seemed... familiar.

 _ **"...Do you know where we're going?"**_ Yang asks, all mirth gone from her voice.

Ozpin stopped. "Is this path familiar to you?"

_**"Yeah, just- can I have control?"** _

Wordlessly, Ozpin closes his eyes-

* * *

And Yang opens them. She brings her hands to her sides, and begins walking through the forest, following the path. She knows where it's leading to, and that it's close.

Ozpin remains silent, waiting to see what Yang wanted to show him. He didn't have to wait long.

Approaching a clearing, a gravestone sat on a cliff. Suddenly, Ozpin understood.

**Thus Kindly I Scatter**

Yang approaches and kneels in front of Summer's grave, quiet.

"...Hey Mom. I haven't talked with you in a while, huh?" Yang says, a small smile on her face. "Sorry about that! A _ton_ of stuff happened. I heard about your secret missions with Ozpin. That... That's pretty cool, to be honest."

**"Oh Yang..."**

"And guess what? I'm Ozpin's latest host! I... it's kinda terrifying, but he's not trying to take over my life. Not on purpose anyways..."

**"Yang-"**

"I- I'm gonna get Ruby back mom. I'm going to find her and bring her back because i didn't do _anything_ when she left because I was too busy feeling sorry for myself." Yang continues, tears streaming down her face now. "And now I'm running out of time and I won't be around much longer and I probably won't be able to see you again-" 

**"..."**

"A-And... And..." Yang wiped away her tears, forcing herself to talk without crying. "I love you, and I'll miss you. And I hope that I made you proud."

Yang stayed kneeling there for quite some time, before she eventually gets up.

**"... Are you alright?"**

"...Take the wheel Ozpin."

* * *

Ozpin blinks, the sudden swap of control making him stumble. "Yang?!" He says in surprise, falling to the ground.

_**"Let's just go Ozpin."** _

"How did you-"

_**"Please."** _

"... Very well." Ozpin relents, standing up. But before he leaves, he turns to the grave of Summer Rose.

He sighs, the weight of the ages showing on Yang's face. "I'm sorry, Miss Rose."

The immortal looks down, and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers, but I had to scrap a few drafts for the way later chapters thanks to "Witch", but that's okay!  
> It actually gives me some greater potential for angst! CRWBY, you are a blessing to my plot bunnies.


	8. Initiation Days (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Okay, time to advance the plot-  
> Also me: let's have some filler  
> Me:...what?  
> Also me: dude trust me I know what I'm doing  
> Me: we already have a ton of filler  
> Also me: dude it would take three chapters tops  
> Me: t h r e e ? ?
> 
> So yeah. Problem is that the main plot has some holes I need to fix/cover up in my drafts. Good news is that I have a bunch of side story ideas that I was planning to use once we have Yang-pin on the road, but can be easily tweaked for some filler. It's not just pointless filler either, and not something that would ruin the story's flow (like having Yang figure out ahead of time about Jinn and stuff).
> 
> But yeah, plot's getting stopped for now, with a side story to tide you over. Why not just go on a hiatus? Cause I'm still trying to update all my fics semi-regularly so I can easily slot in my fourth and fifth fics in when I finally make them.

Despite saying nothing, both Yang and Ozpin have subconsciously agreed to not mention what happened at Summer's grave.

Yang was currently in control, landing blow after blow on a punching bag on her dad's backyard. Her real hand ached, while her metal hand didn't feel anything.

**"Perhaps it would be wise to take a break, Yang."**

Yang snarls, landing one final punch to the abused equipment before walking back and sitting on a nearby rock, panting heavily.

When Yang/Ozpin had returned from their walk, Taiyang had some unfortunate news: a sudden Grimm surge in Vale needed Glynda to stay in the kingdom for a day or two, thus delaying her rendezvous to Patch.

Even so, Yang knew that she _had_ to leave Patch soon. With Ruby being anywhere in Animal or Mistral and Salem pushing her advantage, neither Oz or Yang could stay in the house any longer.

But they still need a way to contact the rest of Ozpin's- Yang's- _Their_ lieutenants. In other words, the headmasters and Qrow. Easier said than done.

"How'd you meet them anyway?" Yang asks aloud, knowing Ozpin would hear.

**"Hm?"**

"The other headmasters? Or did you _really_ tell three total strangers about the existence of immortals and magic?" 

Ozpin chuckles. **"No, of course not. That works be unwise, but you already know that."**

"Well?" Yang prods, curious.

 **"The story of how I met my brothers-in-arms is a long one. You may find it quite boring."** Ozpin says, but Yang could hear the teasing tone in her head.

"Try me."

**"Hmm. A better idea. I'll give you access to those memories."**

Yang frowns in confusion. "Huh?"

**"You'd experience my own memories, as if you were yourself. It'd feel like your dreaming."**

"And my body?"

 **"I'll take control while your looking through."** A pause. **"Of course, if you're uncomfortable with that, we can always-"**

"No, it's fine." Yang says quickly. "Honestly? I wanted to try that kind of stuff. You do it all the time."

**"I ask permission..."**

"Still, would be pretty neat to know how to 'retreat into my mind' or whatever you do when you're not around."

**"Very well. Close your eyes."**

Yang closes them-

* * *

_**And opens them again, in a dark void.** _

_**"Okay ... kinda creepy, not gonna lie" Yang mutters. "Oz?"** _

_**Suddenly, a light appears behind her. Turning around, Yang sees a glowing... orb thing. Yang hesitates, then reaches out for it.**_

_**As her hand touches the orb, it glows bright again, making Yang close her eyes again because of the light-** _

* * *

_-Yang opens her eyes, seeing Beacon again. It's not as if Yang hadn't seen it before (she was there when it was built, after all), but the sight of the building was... nostalgic._

_And somehow, it felt exciting to finally see the Academy first-hand._

_Yang sighs, clutching her cane tightly, a sudden wave of guilt coursing through her again. Her latest incarnation was much... younger than she was used to. Merely fourteen._

_And now the boy named Ozpin is gone now. The immortal named ** ~~Ozma~~** Yang was all that remained. And even then, there wasn't much left of the original. Perhaps the soul who was cursed by the Brother Gods was gone as well._

_"Are you just going to stand there?" A new voice says, quite rudely._

_Yang jolts suddenly, frowning as she turns behind her, coming face-to-face at another teen with long blonde hair and piercing green eyes, wearing a purple leather jacket._

_" **Excuse me?** " Yang asks, surprised by the stranger's bluntness._

_"You heard me. You've been standing around with your head up in the clouds for five minutes already." The green-eyed girl berates. "Frankly, if you're having second thoughts being here, just leave."_

_" **Well, there's no need to be rude.** " Yang says. Really, there was no need to be so antagonistic to someone minding their own business._

_"Please. I just don't want anyone dragging me down." The teen studies Yang, looking up and down. "You don't even look like a huntsman. More like a scholar, maybe."_

_Yang frowns again. " **Who are you anyway?** " She asks, annoyed._

_The blonde smirks, a new expression other than the judgmental frown she's kept on her face. "Glynda Goodwitch. The best huntress Beacon will ever have."_

_With that, Glynda walks away._

_Yang watches her go, still standing. " **... Well, someone's full of themselves."**_

* * *

_Yang knew the grin on her face made her look unhinged, but she couldn't find it within herself to care. Every incarnation she's had was either already an adult or had a different occupation, and so she never was able to actually experience the Initiation she had created generations ago._

_So when the current headmaster of Beacon (who gave a knowing nod to Yang) had guided them to the launchpads and explained exactly what was going to happen, Yang could only grin as the rest of the students gawked._

_Initiation truly was a new experience._

_But of course, Yang needed to actually land safely, or she'd have to explain to a new host on how exactly she died, which wasn't a conversation she wanted to have._

_Pressing The Long Memory's handle once, she summoned her magic forth, a shimmering green orb surrounding her as she hit the forest floor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird start to the chapter but I hope that the rest is pretty good.
> 
> The flashbacks were supposed to be written later in the story, and more spread out through the chapters, while Yang was asleep and experiencing Oz's memories.
> 
> Also, my reasons on the side story itself: I really, *really* doubt Ozpin told three total strangers his darkest secrets just because they happen to be the headmasters of their academies. He had to have some history between them. I also wanted to use the ton of my headcanons for the headmasters/Glynda in this fic.
> 
> The length on the filler entirely depends on how fast I can fix the plot though. Things can change, so maybe we'll have one more chapter of Oz's flashback only featuring young Glynda, or four chapters featuring each of the young headmasters. Any extra flashbacks leftover will be used as a flashback in other chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I actually post the chapter. This has been sitting in my doc list for weeks.


End file.
